Talk:Remanum Wiki
Wiki Translation When will we start translating the wiki? I am currently on the international server and actually found some people who would help with the wiki if it was in English.--Maglethong Spirr 12:42, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :The best solution for the translation would be to duplicate all pages and all categories. I'll create one example.--Ign8 12:51, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :See Lehmgrube or Clay Pit for example. What do you think?--Ign8 13:13, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I made two myself: Colosseum and Emporium. Don´t know if a "See also" would be appropriated for this means. Your solution is more elegant if the game starts sowing up in other languages.--Maglethong Spirr 13:19, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Is there a way to translate the menus on the top?--Nicholasjohn16 04:12, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :No, they are automatically selected by usage. Ign8 07:05, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Maybe we could request the Interlanguage links like described here. --Nicholasjohn16 06:36, May 2, 2012 (UTC) : Sounds like a good idea - but it is possible to move all translated pages to another project without doing that manually for every single page? Ign8 07:08, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not sure, actually. I didn't realize those were used for linking to external wiki pages. I wonder if it'd work for wiki pages within one wiki? I'd rather not have to move all the English pages, lol.--Nicholasjohn16 04:43, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Product usage subtopics As a new Remanum player, the Work Equipment/Donation portions of the product pages would be really useful to me, if they were filled out. I'd like to start working on this myself. Are there any particular guidelines for editing? Is there any particular reason why each product has a seperate topic for Work Equipment (Estate), Work Equipment (City), and Donation? It seems like the purpose of these topics is the same, namely to answer the question "What is this product used for (outside of manufacturing)?" If we had a single catch-all topic for all of these, it would remove some clutter, and also allow for uses of the products that don't fall under these categories (feast ingredients are what I have in mind). Also, as a matter of good style, I think we should make sure to make a distinction between what the normal and excellent quality products are used for. --Jeff null 16:16, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :My main goal with those sections is exactly how you outlined. I thought the different sections would make it easier to see exactly what a good is used for and combining them all into one big section would make it more confusing. I seperated CIty and Estate Equipement because there affects are so different and Donations only generate Reputation. If you're willing to work on it and can think of a better or easier way to lay it out, you're more than welcome to change it around. I was planning to get to it when the Good pages were a bit more filled out. A tip to make it a bit easier on you, on each page, on the My Tools menu, you can click What links here to see what pages link to each Good. This way you can easily see what buildings use each good. Hope that helps --Nicholasjohn16 17:21, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Sounds good. What do you think of these changes: Perfume, Goats, Teachings. I'm using slightly different language for equipment, donations, and feasts. Do you think it needs a strong visual cue to differentiate them more quickly? Once I've edited these all, I'll cycle back through the buildings in-game to pick up any product uses that I missed. --Jeff null 19:46, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Looks good to me! Latter on we could go back through and seperate them into sub categories if need be. --Nicholasjohn16 22:21, July 4, 2012 (UTC)